Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams
by beckybrit
Summary: After a nasty break-up, Edward Cullen spends the evening propping up the bar at his cousin's wedding. The sexy, confident barman there shows him a little of his world and a night that Edward won't forget. Dirty Talking Jasper contest o/s now extended.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This was my entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. Huge thanks to TwiWeasel, GemmaH and the wonderful ladies at PTB for all their help with this o/s. This is a slash fic, if a little bit of boy-on-boy action is not your thing, then move along...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related.**

**Summary**

After a nasty break-up, Edward Cullen spends the evening propping up the bar at his cousin's wedding. The sexy, confident barman there shows him a little of his world and a night that Edward won't forget.

**Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams**

"Fucking women!" I mumbled as I downed half of my beer. They could all go to hell, as far as I was concerned. I was done. Finished_._ Never again would I put myself out there to be humiliated and crushed by the fairer sex. I snorted loudly. _Fairer sex? _There was nothing fucking fair about what she did to me!

I scowled as I watched the scene unfolding across the bar from me. The usual suspects were there: a pretty girl, scantily clad in a short skirt and tight-fitting top, flirting shamelessly with an unsuspecting guy. I wanted to shout over to him, tell him not to trust her, tell him they were all the same: lying, scheming, good for nothing... Well, you got the picture.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I have recently been shit on from a great height by my beautiful and, as I discovered, incredibly unfaithful girlfriend of two years. To make matters worse, I was sitting alone at my cousin's wedding, which my mother forced me to attend, watching the happy couple celebrate their blissful union.

_Ugh!_

I took another long drink, trying to capture that numb feeling that was presently just beyond my grasp.

_How the fuck did I end up here?_

I'd tried to get out of it, but my mom insisted that I be here for their "big day." It wasn't that I didn't love my cousin, and under any other circumstances, I'd have been more than happy to be celebrating his marriage to the love of his life. But not today. Today all I wanted to do was to drown in a sea of beer and forget all about _her._

_Kate._

Even thinking her name made me want to hurl. I signaled the bartender to bring me a refill and went back to wallowing in self-pity. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and glanced up just far enough to see long, red fingernails against my black shirt. That was all I needed to see; I shrugged her hand off and spoke without even looking at her.

"Sorry. Not interested." My voice was cold and hopefully left her in no doubt about my feelings.

"Ass," she muttered and stalked off.

"Whatever," I snarked. Couldn't she see I was in no mood for socializing?

I looked up, impatiently wondering where my beer had gone to. The barman was now watching me, a curious look on his face as he flipped the top off my bottle and slid it towards me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh, nothing much." He smiled lazily at me as he spoke. "I was just wondering why you dismissed the hottest woman here tonight, no offense to the bride, without even so much as looking at her. Are you gay?"

I snorted and nearly choked on the mouthful of beer I'd just taken.

"Hell no, I'm not gay!"

"You sure? That was one fine piece of ass you just turned down. I mean, Rosalie Hale doesn't come on to just anybody, man."

_Rosalie Hale? _

Wow. Word of my new single status must have spread like wild fire. I wondered how she got an invite. I had to remember to talk to my cousin about who he mixes with. She was one of Kate's crowd, and I guessed she wasn't averse to chasing after her friend's cast-offs. Well, too fucking bad, because I was well and truly off the market. Maybe I would have been flattered by the attention at one time, but not now. She was like a carbon copy of Kate - they all were - and I'd already been down that route. So, no thanks.

"Look, I'm not fucking gay, okay?" My voice was getting louder and he held his hands up and backed away a little. Ok, so there'd been a couple of "incidents" in high school, but I put that down to boys just experimenting. _Obviously._

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I was just curious, is all."

I glared at him for a bit until he turned to serve two guys who'd just come up to the bar. They were all decked out in tuxes, so I guessed they were members of the wedding party. I didn't recognize either of them, so they must have been on the bride's side. As my temper cooled down, I began to feel I'd behaved a bit shitty towards the barman. I was sitting at his bar, after all, and he was just making conversation, just doing his job.

_Fuck. When did I become such a touchy motherfucker?_

I waited until he was done serving and eventually caught his eye again. He walked over to me, somewhat warily this time. I sighed, rubbing my hand across my forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry for being such an asshole, man. It's just been a shitty fucking day. Let me buy you a drink to apologize." I tried to look as sincere as I could, and he finally cracked a smile.

"Sure. I'll have a shot of tequila. Care to join me?"

"Why the fuck not?" I smiled for the first time today, albeit a small one. Getting drunk alone sucked; at least now I had someone to watch me do it, maybe even keep me company for a little while. I ignored the fact that it was part of his job description to keep the customers happy; a few more drinks and I wouldn't fucking care.

I watched, fascinated as he prepared two shots on the bar. I was already slightly buzzed and it didn't take much for him to capture my attention. My eyes followed his long fingers as they laid out the salt, deftly cut two pieces of lime, and set it all out between us.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking at me. I snapped my gaze away from his hands and up to his face.

"Yep. After you."

He raised his hand to his mouth, flicked his tongue out to wet the back of it, and sprinkled it with salt, keeping his eyes on me all the time. After licking the salt, he tipped his shot back, and I watched him swallow down the fiery liquid, following it by sucking deeply on the lime. I found the whole scene strangely erotic. _Huh!_ Must be drunker than I thought. I shook my head to clear it and saw he was smirking at me again, a knowing look on his face.

"What now?" I asked, still a little pissy.

"Nothing." He chuckled slightly. "Make sure when you suck it, you run your tongue right along the edge to get all the juice."

I blinked at him, my mouth hanging open a little. What the fuck did he just say?

"The lime," he said, laughing this time.

"Oh, of course. I fucking knew that."

"Just do the shot."

I wet my hand, poured on the salt, licked it and downed my shot, making sure to look at the cocky-as-shit barman as I sucked hard on my lime. I didn't know what game he was playing, but I was sure I could play it just as well. _Wait, what?_ Must stop drinking.

He grinned at me and held out his hand.

"I think we should be on a first name basis after that, don't you? Jasper Whitlock."

"Edward Cullen," I replied, shaking his hand and noting how smooth it was for a man. _Oh God._ _I've only been off women for one day and now I'm thinking about some guy's hands_. _Kate has fucking ruined me!_

"So, Edward," Jasper began as he cleared away our shot glasses. "Bride or groom?"

"Groom. He's my cousin."

"Well, if you're family, why aren't you over celebrating with them?" It was a fair question, I guessed.

"I'm just not in the mood," I replied.

"Ok then. Care to explain why you just turned down the one girl in here that every man would like to fuck?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not you, too, Jasper? Don't do it, man; they're all the same. She'll chew you up and spit you out." My voice had its hard edge back, and my happy buzz from the tequila was starting to fade.

"Ok, every man _except me_. She's not my type." He smiled to himself. "So, I take it you have women problems?"

"How astute of you," I shot back. "I _had _women problems. I don't anymore."

"Oh?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm done with them. No more women for me," I said, pointing at my chest as I did so.

I noticed him perk up slightly at that bit of information, but my fuzzy brain was unable to register why that might be.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he continued to tidy up the bar area.

Did I want to talk about it? I guessed I fucking did, because for the next hour I told him all about the shit that had brought me here. He continued to serve me beer but slipped me glasses of water in between, insisting I would thank him for it in the morning. I had to admit, while I was still feeling pretty relaxed, I had sobered up some from earlier. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, since I'd originally come here with the intention of getting trashed, but it _would_ be nice not to feel like crap tomorrow. It was also probably a good idea not to embarrass myself at this wedding; my mom would never forgive me.

"So," Jasper said as he finished serving another customer and made his way back over to me. "You had no idea she was fucking around?"

"Nope," I replied. "Not until I heard her shouting, '_harder, big boy, give it to me hard and fast.' _Even then I think I was in denial. But there's no coming back from seeing your girlfriend being taken up the ass over the back of your sofa."

"Ouch!"

"I know. She'd never even let me get a finger in there before."

"No, I meant that must have hurt you, seeing that."

I laughed for the first time in two days. "Yes," I said, still laughing. "I knew what you meant. I was just messing with you."

"Fucker!" he replied but laughed with me.

-oxo-

I spent the rest of the evening propping up the far end of Jasper's bar despite several attempts to get me up on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes as half of the single female guests seemed to make it their mission in life to "help me get over my break up." Didn't they realize I didn't want help? Well, not of the female kind. Barring my mother, I now considered them the enemy, the root of all evil. I was quite content to sit here, sinking beer after beer and chatting with Jasper.

I found him to be an excellent listener, not surprising considering his job, and I kept up a constant stream of conversation as he worked the bar. I was amazed that he hadn't told me to shut the fuck up already. He must have been getting bored of hearing me bitch and moan about life, but he just laughed and told me that even though my ex was a "raging whore," his words not mine, that it wasn't the end of the world. He also told me that if I'd only open myself up to new experiences, then my life could be a shit-load more interesting.

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that; I mean, I liked things a little kinky in the bedroom, but I wasn't up for whips and chains or shit like that. It was all a moot point anyway, since I was now sworn off women.

"Edward? Edward, dear?"

"Oh no," I groaned, as I looked round and saw my mother heading my way with one of the bridesmaids in tow.

"Ooh, look," Jasper whispered behind me. "We've got another taker for the Edward Cullen Charm Experience." I turned back to give him the evil eye, and he just laughed at me. Again. Before I could say anything, I felt my mother's hand on my arm, and I reluctantly swiveled back around on my stool to face the inevitable.

"Hey, Mom."

"Edward, honey. I'd like you to meet Heidi. She's Victoria's friend from Chicago." _Joy_. Victoria was my cousin's new wife, who was okay, I guess, but I didn't want to be paired off with any of her friends or family, no matter how hot they were. As girls went, Heidi was pretty fucking hot; even in my "I hate women" state, I could appreciate that. But once again, I just couldn't muster up any interest.

"Nice to meet you, Heidi," I said, being polite but not overly friendly. I didn't want to encourage the girl, after all.

"Right, I'll leave you kids to it, then." I winced at my mother's none-too-subtle attempt at pushing us together as she winked at me and made a hasty exit.

"So, Edward." _And here we go. _"Why is someone as hot as you sitting over here by your lonesome?"

I took a deep breath, preparing to let her down gently and send her on her way.

"I'm not here on my own; I'm here with Jasper," I said gesturing over at him as he stood watching us with an amused expression.

"Oh," she said, confusion tingeing her voice, before she switched her gaze from me to Jasper. Her eyes ran the length of his body and back up again. "_Oh_." A look of understanding passed over her face, making me think that she might have actually grasped the fact that I wasn't looking to replace Kate any time soon.

Then she did the strangest thing. She leaned over the bar towards Jasper, smiled at him and said, "Lucky fuckers. It's always the hot ones." She said goodbye and left me sitting there wondering what the fuck that was that all about.

As soon as she was gone, Jasper burst out laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked angrily, not enjoying being out of the loop.

"She thinks we're together."

"What do you mean, _together_?"

"She thinks we're gay, and that you're my boyfriend," he replied with a big grin on his face.

"Why the fuck would she think that?"

"Because, you idiot, you told her you were here with me. You know, _with_ me."

"I didn't mean it like that, for fuck's sake! I'm not fucking gay."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because, it just does, okay? Why doesn't it bother you at all?" I asked, noting he wasn't at all fazed by Heidi calling him gay.

"Why would it? I _am_ gay."

_Oh. Well, that would explain it._

"I see."

"You see?"

"Yes."

"Does that bother you, too?" he asked, his usual air of confidence missing for the first time tonight.

Did it bother me? I didn't think so. Finding out that Jasper was gay didn't alter the fact that I'd had a much better time at this wedding than I'd anticipated, and it was all down to him.

"No, it doesn't bother me," I said, watching as he relaxed back into his confident self.

"Good. You know, with you being off women and all, maybe you should try life on the other side. I could help with that," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I choked a little on my beer.

"Thanks, but no," I answered after wiping my mouth and chin.

"Shame," he replied with a wistful smile. "I bet you've got an awesome cock." I was sure he hadn't intended me to hear the last part as he muttered it under his breath, but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. _Why yes, Jasper; yes, I have._

-oxo-

I watched lazily as he wiped down the bar one last time and threw the cloth in the trash.

"Want to go get a drink with me?" he asked, watching me closely. "Unless you've had enough already, that is."

I thought about his offer for a minute. I wasn't nearly as drunk as I'd planned to be, and I really didn't want to go back to my lonely apartment just yet. Plus, I liked talking to Jasper; he'd done an excellent job of distracting me this evening. As I looked around me, everything was being packed away, though.

"Don't you have to pack up the bar and... stuff?" Ok, so I wasn't at my most eloquent, but in my defense I'd been drinking for the past five hours. Most of the guests had long since disappeared. As soon as the bride and groom had left, the numbers had started to thin dramatically. My mom and dad had thankfully left about an hour ago, after I'd promised them I'd get a cab home and not drive.

"No. I have people to do that for me."

"People?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes, people." He smirked at me. He did that a lot, I'd noticed. "I only tended bar tonight because my regular guy called in sick."

"Oh."

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Don't sound too excited." He laughed lightly.

"Sorry. I'm just not really in the mood to deal with any more girls tonight." After the fiasco with my mother and the bridesmaid, I couldn't really handle any more female interaction this evening.

"You won't have to worry about girls where I'm taking you."

"You're a member of a gentleman's club?" I asked, thinking that a men-only club was just what I needed.

"Something like that," he muttered under his breath. I swore I saw him smile to himself, and I got the distinct feeling he knew something that I didn't.

"Come on," he called over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. I swallowed down my sudden apprehension and followed him out to his car.

-oxo-

"A gay club?" I almost screeched in his ear as we walked up to the entrance. "You brought me to a gay club? What the fuck, Jasper?" This was so not the gentleman's club that I'd pictured in my head. "I thought we were going to your private club?"

"We are," he replied, nonchalantly.

"But I thought..."

"I know what you thought," he interrupted me. "I never said what type of club it was and you never asked."

While that was strictly true, he'd certainly let me believe that we were going to some "posh" club where men sat around smoking cigars and drinking whiskey. _Hadn't he?_ We reached the big glass double doors, and I hesitated, hanging back a little as Jasper greeted the burly doorman. When he realized that I wasn't beside him any longer, he stopped and turned round, regarding me seriously.

"Relax, Edward." He took a couple of steps back over to me and lowered his voice. "You said you didn't want to have to deal with girls all night, and this is the perfect place for that."

"Yes, fucking perfect. I'll just be fending off men all night instead!" I ranted, waving my arms about like a mad man. I wasn't being arrogant; I just knew from past experience that I was apparently appealing to men as well as women. _Fuck_.

"If you came in here on your own, then yes, I daresay your sexy ass would be getting a lot of attention," he said, looking me up and down in a way that made me shift uncomfortably. Not only because of what he was implying, but because I kind of liked him looking at me like that. I made a mental note to stick to water from now on.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, still stubbornly refusing to move.

He took a couple more steps, until we were almost touching, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Because I own the place, Edward, and they wouldn't dare touch what's mine." His words sent an involuntary shiver down my spine, and I swore I felt his tongue graze my ear. He slapped my ass for good measure, and I'm sure my face must have been a picture because he took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"For fuck's sake, I'm just playing with you."

"It's not fucking funny," I grumbled, secretly thinking it was pretty funny, but there was no way I was telling him that. I dutifully followed him into his "club."

"Seriously, though," he said as the doors closed behind us. "No one will bother you if you're with me. They can also spot a straight man a mile away," he added, looking at me pointedly.

Yeah, too fucking right I was straight. I may have been sworn off girls forever, but that didn't mean I wanted cock all of a sudden. Even if I did find Jasper strangely attractive with his golden hair, big blue eyes and his smooth hands. He clearly had a slightly feminine look to him, and that was obviously why I felt a certain stirring down below when he looked at me in that way of his. But the fact remained that he had a cock, a big one from what I'd noticed earlier. _What? _It was impossible not to notice it in those jeans he had on.

What the fuck would I do with a cock? I mean, I knew what to do with mine - I was pretty fucking good with it, if I did say so myself,- but that was different. The thought of playing with someone else's made my ass cheeks clench, and not in a good way. Mmm, maybe I could be the giver in the _relationship_? I shuddered at my own thought. Why the hell was I even thinking about this shit?

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

I suddenly focused in on my surroundings to see that we were now inside the main body of the club. The decor was dark, but tasteful, with booths along the far wall, a huge dance floor in the middle, and a bar along the wall closest to us. The music was loud, and I could feel it vibrating throughout my body. How had I not noticed all of this? I shook my head to clear it of my wayward musings and saw that Jasper was staring at me, still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, erm... nothing much," I said, looking anywhere but in his eyes. I knew it was fucking stupid, but I felt if I caught his gaze, then he'd be able to tell exactly what I was thinking about.

"Mmhmm. Nothing. Right." He eyed me suspiciously but let it drop. Thank God. "What would you like?"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"To drink, Edward. What would you like to drink?" Jasper had that damn smirk again, and I was almost positive he was teasing me. _Did_ he somehow know what was going on in my head?

"I'll have a beer, please," I managed to get out, hopefully without looking like an idiot this time.

He ordered our beers and a couple of whiskey chasers, downing the chasers immediately.

"What? I need to catch up with you," he explained when I looked at him questioningly.

After we were served, Jasper led me through the dance floor to a booth over in the corner. It was busy in his club, but not packed to the rafters like some straight clubs I'd had the misfortune to be in. I did a double-take as we walked past a couple in one of the booths, certain that I saw some oral gratification taking place. My eyes snapped over to Jasper, who was watching me curiously. He just shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was; it wasn't like I'd ever been in a place like this before.

"Does that happen often?" I asked, still in shock at such an act taking place out in the open and the fact that I hadn't been totally grossed out by it. I wasn't sure which I found the more disturbing.

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really," I replied, deciding to be honest with him.

"Good. There's hope for you yet!"

I was about to open my mouth and ask him what the fuck he meant by that before I noticed him grinning and realized he was teasing me. Again.

"Very funny."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be funny." He said it deadpan, and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. The way his eyes bored into mine would suggest that he meant it. I swallowed thickly and decided a change of topic was in order.

"So, Jasper. How did you come to own this place?"

He proceeded to tell me about how he'd started working at the bar here about five years ago. He came into some money just over 18 months ago and offered to buy it. He knew the owner was thinking about selling, and he had big ideas about how to improve the place. The owner decided to sell, and here he was, nearly a year later, with one of the best gay clubs in the city.

"Wow," I said, my extensive vocabulary deserting me once again.

"Wow, indeed," he mocked.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, and I began to play with the label on my beer bottle, picking at the edges until it peeled away. My eyes wandered around the place, and I discovered that the couple I saw earlier wasn't the only one openly going at it in the club tonight. My gaze was drawn over to the corner, where I could definitely make out some fucking cock-groping going on. Both of the men were young, early twenties maybe, and one of them was giving a very impressive hand job. I had to grudgingly admit, the way he was working that shaft and paying particular attention to the head was making me more than a little hard.

I sensed movement next to me, and when I felt Jasper's warm breath on my cheek, I noticed that he'd scooted round and was now sitting next to me, watching with me.

"See something you like, Edward?"

"No," I replied, but judging by the growing bulge in my trousers, I was obviously lying.

"Oh, I think you do. I think you like it a lot."

He ran his finger up the side of my thigh, barely touching me, but I felt it deep in my groin.

"I could help you with that problem you've got. That big, hard problem." His eyes dropped down towards my crotch, and my _problem_ got even bigger. I put my beer down abruptly, positive it was the reason I was reacting this way. _"It's loony juice, Edward." _My grandmother's words echoed in my head. Maybe she was right. I liked pussy. Sweet, tight, wet pussy. Well, I did until Kate screwed me over. Now I just enjoyed the pleasures of my own hand and a bit of leftover strawberry flavored lube. Don't ask why I had it. It had been wishful thinking on my part. Little did I know, she was saving her backdoor activities for someone else.

The rubbing of Jasper's hand up and down my thigh brought me swiftly back to the present and my current uh...predicament.

"I'm fine, thanks," I almost squeaked out, but he didn't stop stroking me.

"Really?" His voice was soft, soothing almost. "Because I can almost see you throbbing through those tight black pants of yours. I just bet your cock is straining to get out and get a bit of action. I could make you feel so good, I promise. Imagine how my long fingers would look, wrapped tightly around you. I know you've thought about them." It was true; I had fucking thought about them, but I'd not gone so far as to picture them around my dick.

"I know how to work a cock, Edward. I'm a fucking expert. I could make you come so hard with just my hand." He was still whispering into my ear, his breath hitting my neck and making my hair stand on end. I felt his tongue flick out and taste my skin.

"Mmm, I like how you taste." His voice oozed sex, and I was torn between bolting from my seat and having him just take my fucking cock out and be done with it. "I'd like to lick you everywhere and see if you taste just as good all over," he carried on softly. "Would you like me to suck your long, hard dick? Take it in so deep that you'd hit the back of my throat? I always swallow, Edward."

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

I shot up out of my seat, startling us both. Jasper looked a little shell-shocked at my sudden movement and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, man." He lowered his hands and looked up at me. "I didn't mean to come on so strong; I just saw you watching those two." He gestured to the handjob couple who had thankfully finished. "And I got carried away. You're just so fucking hot; I couldn't help myself. For a minute I forgot that you're straight."

As flattered as I was that he found me attractive, I was in a little over my head and I needed to get out of there.

"It's fine, really. I just...I think I should probably go."

I watched his face fall, and I felt a little pang of guilt deep inside.

"Of course. Let me take you back out and I'll order you a cab."

"You don't have-"

"It's the least I can do after scaring you half to death."

"You didn't scare me," I insisted.

"Edward." He raised his eyebrows. "You shot out of the booth like your ass was on fire." As he said it, his gaze dropped down to my behind, and I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Sorry," he said. He didn't look very fucking sorry, but at least the tension of the last twenty minutes had gone, and things felt relatively back to normal between us. We were both a little drunk, so I blamed our almost _moment_ on that.

He led me back through the crowded dance floor and towards the exit. The closer we got to the door, the more my bladder screamed for relief. There was no way it would wait until I got home.

"Uh... Jasper?" He stopped walking and turned to face me. "I need to take a piss, badly. Where are the restrooms in this place?"

"I don't think you're quite ready for that experience yet," he said laughing, though I wasn't entirely sure why. "Here," he said, handing me a key card. "Use my office bathroom. It's through the third door on the left." He pointed down the hall. "Need a hand?"

I shook my head vigorously and quickly left to relieve myself, Jasper's laughter following me down the hall.

-oxo-

"So, I guess this is your taxi." We were standing outside the club waiting for my cab, which looked to have just turned up. We both stood there awkwardly, the whole thing feeling strangely like the ending of a date. He fished something out of his pocket and thrust it into my hand. I looked down to see it was his business card, with his number on it.

"In case you ever want to talk...or anything," he added softly.

I wasn't sure what the _anything_ was, but I didn't really want to ask. I opened the door and slipped inside the relative safety of the cab, leaving Jasper alone on the sidewalk.

I had intentionally avoided giving him my number; I didn't think I'd be seeing him again. It was obvious he found me attractive, and despite my actions in his club, I was sure when I woke up in the morning, all clear-headed, I would be throwing his number away, too. I closed my eyes and dozed for the rest of the journey home.

-oxo-

"I'm so fucking glad you called." Jasper whispered, peppering kisses down the back of my neck. His hands rested on my shoulders before making their way farther down.

_Me, too_, I thought as one of his hands traveled down my front and palmed my cock through my jeans. "So fucking hard. Is that all for me?"

"Yes," I replied, my voice sounding all breathy.

"That's good, because there's so much I want to do with you, Edward."

I shivered as he deftly undid the buttons on my jeans and slipped his hand inside. His long fingers wrapped around me and my breath caught.

"Oh, I do like a man who goes commando." He stroked me hard as if to emphasize the point. His hand disappeared momentarily, and I almost screamed for him to put it back. When I felt it again seconds later, it was slick, coating my cock with whatever he'd used. My jeans slipped down to my knees, giving him total access. "It makes getting what I want so much easier."

He pressed up behind me, pushing himself against my ass.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, one hand grabbing my hip to make me feel even more of him. I nodded my answer, not trusting my voice anymore. "It's been like that since you called."

His hand continued to stroke up and down my length. I closed my eyes and my head fell back against his shoulder.

"I knew you'd have a fucking awesome cock, Edward." I could almost hear him smirking at me. "I can't wait to have it in my mouth, tasting your cum as I swallow it down." I grew impossibly harder at his words and felt his breathy laugh next to my ear. "You like the thought of that, don't you?" I nodded again. "I might even let you fuck my mouth; you can grab my hair and take me as hard as you like."

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, knowing I wouldn't last much longer if he continued to whisper filthy fucking words in my ear.

"You're so close, aren't you?" he said, rubbing his thumb over the head of my cock and causing me to moan loudly. "When I've made you come with my hand, I'm going to bend you over and fuck your tight ass, hard and fast. Just like I know you want me to."

He switched hands, his lubricated fingers now teasing me from behind, while his other one took its place on my cock.

"You'll need to be ready for me," he purred, slipping one finger inside me. "I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers first, so that you can handle all of me."

_Oh, God!_

He added a second finger and began to stroke me harder with his free hand.

"I love your cock. It's so fucking big. I want to feel it inside me, stretching me as you show me how you use it. I bet you'll be so good. Pounding into me roughly with your -"

_And I was done for._

"Aahh...Jasper!" I screamed my release and came all over my stomach.

_What the fuck?_

I sat up in bed and looked down at the sticky mess on my skin. _Gross. _I was twenty-two years old, not seventeen, for fuck's sake_._ Whipping off my t-shirt, I quickly cleaned myself up and frantically looked around my bedroom. I fully expected Jasper to be there, smirking at me, but I was alone.

_It was a dream._

_A gay dream._

_A hot-as-fuck, orgasm-inducing gay dream._

_But a gay dream, nevertheless._

I sat there dazed and confused, wondering what the hell that was all about. I was sober now; I shouldn't be thinking about Jasper, let alone having pervy sex dreams about him and screaming out his name. I hated to admit it, but it was one of the best orgasms I'd had in a long while, and that was saying something because Kate had been fucking awesome in the sack.

I spied Jasper's business card resting on the top of the crap in my trash can. I must have thrown it away when I got in last night. I stared at it for a while, half expecting it to leap up and shout "_Call me." _After convincing myself that it wouldn't bite, I reached over and fished it out, turning it over and over between my fingers.

I didn't know what that dream meant, if it meant anything at all. I tried not to remember the way it felt to have him stroke me, but it was crystal fucking clear in my head, even if it was only _dream Jasper_. The memory of it was making my dick hard, and I had no idea how I fucking felt about _that._

I looked down at his card, still clutched in my hand. His name stood out in big bold type, mocking me, daring me to just pick up the phone. I knew then I wouldn't be throwing his card away after all. It was my only connection to him, and the thought of losing it made me feel a little sick. I grabbed my phone and entered his number - just in case I lost the card, _obviously -_ and then set it back down on my table.

I wouldn't be calling today; to be honest, I didn't fucking know if I would ever call him. But I knew I wanted to have a way to contact him, just in case I ever changed my mind.

-oxo-


	2. Chapter 2

a**/n Huge thanks to my lovely prereaders Fr333bird and TwiWeasel, their invaluable input made this so much better, and to sue273 for her awesome beta'ing at such short notice. Thanks girls!**

**This was written for the Fandom4Heroes compilation. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, SM owns all things Twilight related.**

**Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams – Part 2**

**a/n This story is a continuation of my Dirty Talking Jasper contest entry, the first part can be found on my ffn profile.** **Thanks to Fr333bird and Sue273 for all their help with this.**

_**Previously . . . **_**  
><strong>  
><em>I looked down at his card, still clutched in my hand. His name stood out in big bold type, mocking me, daring me to just pick up the phone. I knew then I wouldn't be throwing his card away after all. It was my only connection to him, and the thought of losing it made me feel a little sick. I grabbed my phone and entered his number - just in case I lost the card, obviously - and then set it back down on my table.<em>

_I wouldn't be calling today; to be honest, I didn't fucking know if I would ever call him. But I knew I wanted to have a way to contact him, just in case I ever changed my mind._

**EPOV**

I threw my clothes in the bathroom hamper and walked back into my bedroom, stubbing my toe on the table as I passed and knocking a couple of things off onto the floor.

"Fuck!" I yelled, hopping round on one foot, clutching my throbbing toe. I took a few deep breaths, because that had fucking hurt, and gingerly put my foot down, wincing as my toe rested on the carpet. "Stupid fucking table," I hissed eyeing it warily.

I reached down to pick up the few things that had fallen onto the carpet, pausing as I noticed one of them was Jasper's business card. I grabbed it and moved to sit down on the edge of my bed, staring at it as it sat in the palm of my hand.

It had been two weeks since my cousin's wedding. Two weeks since I'd gone to a gay club and two weeks since I'd dreamt about Jasper. Well, that last one wasn't strictly true; it had been two weeks since I'd _first_dreamt about Jasper. I'd been dreaming about him nearly every night since and thanks to the gay porn that I'd recently been watching, purely for educational purposes, they'd been getting a lot more detailed.

I placed the card back onto the table and crawled into bed, idly wondering if Jasper would be invading my dreams again tonight. They varied in location – sometimes we were in his club, sometimes my bed and the odd time we were at the bar at my cousin's wedding, which was slightly disturbing - but they all ended up the same; Jasper doing dirty, dirty things to me.

A traitorous shiver ran down my spine as I recalled some of those dirty things. It was always Jasper who was in control, never me, but I didn't dwell too much on what _that_might mean. I also didn't dwell on the fact that I'd started to look forward to my nightly visits from Jasper, since I'd sworn off women, it was the only action I was getting.

_Fucking Kate._

Turning off the light, I settled down into my pillow and waited for sleep to take me, and secretly hoping that Jasper would too.

-oxo-

Strong hands pinned my wrists above my head, and wet, warm lips trailed kisses down my neck. He ground his hips against me, the slick head of his cock rubbing along mine.

"Oh, fuck . . ." I moaned, lifting my hips up to meet his and he backed off.

I heard his soft laughter and hot breath wash over my collarbone as he sucked on the skin there. I grinned, knowing it was going to leave a fucking mark. I loved it when he did that.  
>"Jasper . . . please . . ." I begged, wanting his body back on mine.<p>

"What do you want?" he whispered, releasing my hands and moving further down my body. His hot mouth found my abs, licking and biting until I was writhing and moaning underneath him. "Tell me . . ."

"I want you to fuck me . . . now, please . . ."

I felt him smile against my skin, heading further down my body and finally taking me in his mouth. He sucked my cock deep into his throat, swirling his talented tongue all around it. I almost begged him not to stop when he suddenly sat up and reached for my bedside table. Only the anticipation of having him inside me again kept me in position, hands still above my head, as I watched him roll on the condom and slick his fingers.

He smirked at me, eyes dark and full of promise as he pushed two fingers inside my ass. I cried out at the sharp sting, but he didn't stop. He fucked me with his fingers, twisting and curling them, before adding a third and stretching me until I was ready for him.

"Ready?" he breathed, gently removing his hands and positioning his cock at my entrance.

"Fuck, yes!"

His answering smile lit up his whole face and not for the first time I thought how fucking beautiful he was. I finally moved my hands, bringing them down to grip his thighs, urging him to just fuck me.

"Edward? Edward, wake up!" Tiny hands pulled at my shoulders and a voice that definitely didn't belong to Jasper yelled in my ear, shocking me awake and tearing me oh so reluctantly from my dream.

My eyes snapped open and once I'd managed to focus properly, I glared menacingly at the intruder in my bedroom.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air, hopefully conveying my annoyance.

Alice was my cousin on my father's side. Don't get me wrong, I loved her pixie ass, but she had the worst fucking timing ever.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Edward," she replied, perching on the end of the bed and smirking at me. "You asked me to come round this morning, and you even gave me a key in case you were in the shower. Remember?"

"Did I?" I racked my brains trying to think back to when I'd made such a stupid decision. I vaguely remembered Alice wanting to take me shopping, and sort of agreeing in my drunken haze. I must learn to pay more attention and drink less alcohol. It was always getting me in trouble.

My thoughts immediately went back to Jasper, and I glanced down surreptitiously, checking there was no evidence of my dream lingering around for Alice to see. Unfortunately, there was, and I groaned as she snorted at my attempts at stealth.

"I see you weren't in the shower, but maybe you should go take one now. To um . . ." she pointed in the general area of my crotch, "you know . . . take care of that." I closed my eyes in defeat. _Could this be any more embarrassing?_

"I wouldn't have to take care of it if you had turned up ten minutes later," I snapped, resignedly getting out of bed and heading to my bathroom.

"My eyes!" she yelled in mock horror, slapping her hands quickly over her face and snickering.

I looked down and groaned again. My t-shirt wasn't quite long enough and my sleep pants were tented and leaving nothing to the imagination. _Apparently, my embarrassment knew no bounds._

I grabbed a towel, grumbling about my lack of _fucking privacy _in my _own fucking house _and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I could still hear Alice's laughter as I started the shower. When I stepped under the hot spray, I looked mournfully down at my waning erection and sighed, '_Not today, buddy_.'

-oxo-

"So . . ." Alice began as I she dragged me round yet another department store. "Still dreaming about Jasper, huh?"

Yet another thing I could blame on alcohol. It seemed after a few drinks I had no filter and while out with Alice and her friends last Friday, not only had I invited her round and given her a key, I had also told her all about my evening with Jasper and my subsequent dreams.

"Um . . . no?" I squeaked, cursing at both my inability to speak properly and for making my answer seem like a fucking question. Not that Alice would have believed me even if I'd managed to sound convincing.

"No?" She stopped, turned to face me and raised an accusing eyebrow. "So, when you were shouting out, '_Jasper . . . please.'" I_cringed at her loud imitation of me, furtively looking around to make sure no one was listening. "And sporting an erection the size of the Space Needle that was for someone else, was it?"

"Just how long were you in my bedroom?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Long enough," she replied, smirking and skipping off to look at yet more shoes. "So," she said, looking at me over her shoulder. "I'll ask you again, still having pervy dreams about Jasper?"

"Yes," I sighed in defeat. "I'm still having them and yes they're still just as pervy as ever."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Alice had some wild theory that I was secretly gay and had been suppressing my feelings all these years, and that Jasper had awoken something inside me, which was being played out in my dreams. Her words, not mine. "Yes," I answered, dutifully, rolling my eyes when she turned her back.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me, Edward Cullen." _How did she _do _that?_"You know I'm right."

"Yes, Alice."

I followed her around shop after shop for the next hour, before demanding a lunch break or, at the very least, coffee. She grudgingly agreed and we headed to the nearest Starbucks for coffee and cake. Surprisingly, it wasn't too busy considering it was a Saturday, and we had no trouble snagging a table. I carried our drinks and cake over to where Alice was unloading her bags and gratefully collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Look, Edward," she started, sitting down opposite me. "I know you _dabbled_ with boys a little in High School, maybe it's time to try it again?" I should really try to keep at least _some_things a secret from Alice. I was sure it wasn't in my best interests for her to know every little thing.

"Mmm . . ." I grunted, not willing to discuss it any further. We sat in silence for at least two seconds before she started again.

"Jasper owns a club, doesn't he?" she asked, stirring her coffee and refusing to look me in the eye. _Oh no_. My spidey-senses tingled and I just knew I wasn't going to like the next words to come out of her mouth. "We should go."

_Of course, we should._

"Definitely not."

"But Edw- "

"No, Alice." I cut her off mid sentence. "For one, it's a gay club and two, I haven't spoken to Jasper since _that_night. I can't just turn up at his club. I mean, what would I say? Oh, hello Jasper, fancy meeting you here?" I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Well, for starters," she said, enunciating each word like she was talking to a child. "You could actually call him and, oh I don't know, maybe tell him that we're coming?"

I opened my mouth, a snappy retort on the tip of my tongue, but she held up her hand and gave me _the look. _I knew better than to interrupt when she brought out the big guns.

"Look, Edward. I think you need to see him again. The fact that you keep dreaming about him _and _sex must mean something."

"That I need to get laid, perhaps?"

"Exactly!" she yelled triumphantly.

I hadn't meant by Jasper and she fucking well knew it, but I ignored her and let that one slide.

"Maybe you just need to see him again, you know, to see if there's anything _there_, between the two of you?" She wasn't her usual eloquent self and I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yes, I know I'm not making myself very clear, but you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what she meant and a small part of me, and one not-so-small part, agreed with her.

"I suppose. But won't we stand out? With you being a girl and me being, well . . . _not gay._"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Edward." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "If it makes you more comfortable, I'll invite Alec and Peter."

_Oh, just great! _

Alec and Peter were two of Alice's friends from work, both openly gay and both single at the minute. Ever since they'd found out that I'd been to Jasper's club, they'd been pestering me to go with them and introduce them to him. While I got on well with them both, and Alice adored them, Alec had a bit of a _thing_ for me, and didn't particularly hide it. Going to a gay club with him, felt like I was only encouraging him. It had absolutely _nothing_to do with the fact that I didn't want to introduce Jasper to Alice's hot, gay, and very available friends. Nope, nothing at all.

"Well?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and pouting. Like _that_would work on me, I'd seen it far too many times when we were growing up.

"Ok, fine," I caved, cursing her and her stupid big brown eyes. "We can go on Friday night."

She grinned at me and immediately reached into her purse, grabbing her phone to tell Alec and Peter the good news. I had until Friday to call Jasper and tell him that I was going to his club.

_Oh fuck._

-oxo-

It was Thursday already and I still hadn't called him. I'd put it off, and put it off, and now I was almost out of time. All I had to do was pick up the phone and talk to him - what was so difficult about that?

Oh for fuck's sake! I snatched up my phone and searched for his number, pressing the call button before I could change my mind. I waited for him to pick up, my fingers tapping impatiently on my knee. It rang and rang and I was just about to hang up when his voicemail caught me by surprise.

"Um . . . hey, Jasper, this is Edward . . . um . . . Edward Cullen. We met at a wedding about three weeks ago and you gave me your card, in case I wanted to . . . um . . . call you . . . or whatever." I wanted to slap myself already. "I just thought I'd give you a heads up that my friends and I will be at your club on Friday. So . . . um . . . I might see you then . . . if you're there, of course. Anyway . . . bye."

_Oh God._

I ended the call and was sorely tempted to throw my phone at the wall. Could I have been any more lame? It wouldn't surprise me if Jasper avoided us at all costs on Friday night. _Fuck._

-oxo-

"Oh my God, Edward," Alice laughed, as I told her, for the third time, about the message I'd left for Jasper. Needless to say, he hadn't called me back. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, it really was," I said, pulling a dark green shirt out of my closet and slipping it on. It was eight thirty on Friday night. Alice and I were meeting the guys at Jasper's club at nine thirty. She'd come to pick me up, supervise my wardrobe and laugh again at the fucking awful voice mail I'd left Jasper. "I hope Alec and Peter aren't expecting to meet Jasper tonight, because I don't think he'll come anywhere near us after that."

"Don't be silly. You'll look so hot when I've finished with you, he won't be able to resist," she said, fussing with my hair.

"Um . . . Alice?"

"Hmm . . . ?"

"I don't want to pick him up. You know that right?" I asked, trying to look her in the eye, but she kept avoiding me. "I mean we're only going there tonight because your friends want to go, and I need to stop dreaming about him. Right, Alice?"

"Mmhmm . . . Whatever you say."

"Glad we got that cleared up then," I muttered under my breath, not missing her little giggle as she disappeared behind me.

Fifteen minutes later we were on our way, Alice drove like a woman possessed, and I hung onto the seat counting the minutes until we got there, desperately trying not to look scared.

"You can let go now," she snickered, pulling into a parking spot and opening her door before I even had my seat belt off.

I followed her into the club groaning as Alec and Peter stood and waved at us from their seats at the bar, Alec shouting my name and grinning broadly.

"Alec's as subtle as ever," Alice whispered, laughing at the look on my face until I elbowed her in the ribs.

We made our way over to join them and got a couple of drinks. After the initial pleasantries and obligatory cheek kisses, during which Alec managed to brush my ass with his fingers, we  
>decided to move over to the booths, where I'd sat with Jasper almost three weeks before. Thankfully, it was still too early for any of the public displays that I experienced last time. I took Alice's hand and hastily pulled her down next to me. I'd rather not be within touching distance of Alec if I could help it. I didn't trust his grabby hands. The three of them chatted excitedly, with Peter and Alec telling Alice everything they knew about Jasper.<p>

I listened to them go on about _how fucking hot _he was and how they _couldn't wait _for me to introduce them. I could feel my skin prickle with irritation and the more they talked about him, the worse it got. When Alec declared that he'd like nothing more than to take Jasper home and _ride him good and hard,_I almost choked on my drink and was tempted to throw the rest of it over Alec and tell him to shut-the-fuck-up.

Thankfully, Alice stepped in, sensing my bad mood. She quickly sent Alec and Peter off to the bar to fetch more drinks.

_Fuck! _I thought, ignoring Alice when she put her hand on my arm and smiled at me knowingly. _Was I fucking jealous? Oh, God._

Maybe coming here tonight had been a bad idea. My feelings for Jasper were confusing. Well, okay, they weren't _that _confusing. I mean . . . I was obviously attracted to Jasper on some level and I couldn't deny it no matter how much I wanted to. I clearly thought dream Jasper was hot and now apparently, I had jealousy issues with real Jasper. But I just wasn't ready to deal with any of this.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Alice," I said, shuffling to the edge of the booth. "I should go."

"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that," she said softly, nudging me to look up.

Although I knew very well who was going to be standing there, it was still a bit of a shock to see him and by the look of things, he was just as shocked to see me. Three weeks had obviously dimmed my memory, because my dreams definitely did not do Jasper justice. His blond hair fell forward, slightly brushing over his cheeks, as he stared at me for a good few seconds before speaking. I shifted in my seat, my face heating up as images of _dream_Jasper, and all the things he did to me, came flooding into my head.

_Oh shit._

"Edward?" he said, looking between Alice and me curiously. His soft, soothing voice washed over me, and inside my fucking traitorous mind, I heard him whispering dirty words as he did in my dreams. I reached for my drink and gulped the rest of it, coughing as it burned my throat on the way down. "What are you doing here?"

I could do nothing but sit and stare up at him as I racked my brains for something to say, since there was no fucking way I could tell him the real reason we were here. Somehow, I didn't think that, "_Oh hey, Jasper, I needed to see you again because I've been having dirty dreams about you for the last three weeks,"_would be an appropriate thing to say.

Unfortunately, for me, Alice didn't feel the same way and I watched her open-mouthed and horrified as she started to speak.

"Well, Edward has been having the dirtiest dreams about you and I thought he should come to see you in the flesh, you know, to see if the real you has the same effect," she smirked at me and settled back in her seat.

Oh. My. God.

Unfortunately for Jasper, he'd just taken a swallow of his beer when she'd started to talk and was now desperately trying not to choke on it.

"I'm going to kill you later," I hissed quietly in Alice's ear. "Just so you know."

"You're going to _thank_me later," she whispered back. "You'll see."

When Jasper had recovered himself enough to speak, he thankfully avoided mentioning the whole dream thing, for the time being at least, but the grin and the wink that he threw my way made my skin heat up even more. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only part of me affected and as if things weren't embarrassing enough, my pants got that little bit tighter. "You should have called and told me you were coming," he said, his eyes never leaving mine. "That's what the card was for, in case you didn't realize".

"Yeah, I know. I tried to call you yesterday. I left a message, didn't you get it?" I asked, praying that just maybe he hadn't listened to it yet.

"No, I didn't," he replied, reaching in his trouser pocket. "Fuck . . . I lost my phone Thursday morning and it didn't turn up until a couple of hours ago. I haven't had time to go through everything yet." I groaned quietly as he pulled out his phone and started tapping at the screen - presumably pulling up his voicemail.

"There's no need to listen to it now," I rushed out, willing him to delete it. "I'm here now, so what does it matter? Just delete it."

He looked at me and smirked. "Oh, no. I definitely have to listen to it now." He put the phone up to his ear and I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on Alice's shoulder.

_Kill me now._

I heard Alice giggling into her drink, and when I looked up, I could see why. Jasper, with his phone still wedged against his ear, was looking down at me, shaking his head and smiling with his lip caught firmly between his teeth. I _really_wished he wouldn't do that last part.

"It's the second time he's listened to it," Alice said between giggles and I debated whether to kick her under the table. This was clearly all her fault.

"Really, Edward? " he asked, after finally putting his phone away. "Did you think I wouldn't remember who you were?" His eyes turned a little darker. "I remember _everything_about that night, Edward."

Oh, fuck, now I did too. I swallowed thickly, his soft, suggestive voice wrapping around me and making my toes curl. I felt Alice shift slightly, nudging me with her shoulder. She edged her way to the end of the booth and I immediately reached out to grab her wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I hissed; panic surging through me as I realized she was going to leave me alone with Jasper.

"I'm just going to help the boys with our drinks," she replied, loud enough for Jasper to hear. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Jasper," she added, a devilish smirk on her lips. "I've heard _so_much about you. I'm Alice, by the way. Edward's cousin."

"Ah, I see," Jasper said, smiling widely at Alice.

"My very small and annoying cousin, who doesn't know when to mind her own business," I muttered under my breath, giving her my best evil eye.

Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow, as Alice just winked at me, _again,_and disappeared in the direction of the bar. I was going to kill her.

As I sat there, debating the best way to exact my revenge, something slow and particularly painful, I failed to notice Jasper slide in next to me until his warm thigh was brushing against mine. I jumped a little at the unexpected contact, looking up into inquisitive blue eyes.

"I have to say, Edward, I never expected to see you in my club again."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I had the disturbing thought that maybe he hadn't wanted to see me in his club again. "Oh." Not very eloquent, but then Jasper seemed to have that effect on me.

"Don't get me wrong," he rushed to add. "It's a pleasant surprise, just very unexpected."

I relaxed slightly at his words. At least I wasn't totally unwelcome and maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Then he spoke again, "So, you've been dreaming about me?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, and I wished Alice would hurry with those fucking drinks because I could really do with one right now. "Um . . . yeah," I managed finally, wanting to kick myself for my suddenly very limited vocabulary.

Jasper edged fractionally closer, the whole length of his thigh now pressing against mine. "What were they about? Were they good?"

"Oh, yeah," I said my voice much deeper than normal and my lips curving up into a smile as I remembered just _how _good they'd been. _Jasper's mouth, hands and his big hard co-_

"That good, hmm?" Warm breath tickled the side of my neck as Jasper leaned in to whisper.

_Fuck! Fucking, fuck!_

I took a deep, hopefully relaxing breath and hesitantly turned to the side. He was so fucking close and, for a second, I was lost in those bluer than blue eyes. "Yeah," I replied, licking my lips and unconsciously leaning toward him. He was hot in my dreams, but sat here with him in the flesh he was so much hotter. Three weeks of having Jasper be the star of my increasingly dirty porn dreams made my body react instinctively to his presence. No matter how much I told myself that it was the drink, or the fact that Jasper was exceptionally attractive, the fact remained that I was sat pushed up against another man and I was hard; so fucking hard it was becoming painful.

I shifted in my seat, surreptitiously attempting to move things around down _there_, without being too obvious. But of course, Jasper noticed and his eyes widened, flicking back up to mine and for the first time since I'd met him, he looked vulnerable. He leaned a little closer, and I knew that he intended to kiss me. I should have been freaked out, at the very least been a little hesitant, but just like those times in High School, I was none of the above. My eyes fluttered closed, a soft sigh escaping as I felt Jasper's lips touch mine for the briefest of seconds, before disappearing again. But unlike High School, I knew this was more than just boys messing around as they explored their sexuality.

"So," Jasper said and I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me, his eyes shining with something I didn't care to think about just yet. "Still not gay?"

Our conversation from the first night we'd met came flooding back. "No, definitely not," I replied, ignoring the rather prominent bulge in my trousers and definitely not looking at Jasper's lips and wishing he'd kiss me again.

Jasper lifted his hand and I watched it move closer towards my crotch, not sure whether to cheer or scream like a girl. Thankfully, I didn't have a chance to do either as he stopped half way to run his fingers up and down the side of thigh. In a way, this was worse and my body shivered under his feather light touch.

"You're not the first boy he's kissed you know." A familiar voice piped up from beside Jasper. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Alice poked out her tongue, placed my drink on the table in front of me and proceeded to sit down opposite us.

"You see," she said, taking a quick sip, "Edward was all about equal opportunities in High School, weren't you, cuz?" She winked at me and I imagined burning all her designer shoes.

"Is that so?" Jasper purred, his finger drawing a circular pattern on my leg and making it difficult for me to concentrate on the conversation.

"Yeah . . . I mean no . . . I mean . . . fuck." I took a deep breath before explaining to Jasper about my brief experimentation with kissing boys, or more specifically _a_boy. We'd messed around for a little while before both of us decided we liked girls more. Turned out he'd been slightly economical with the truth and was now happily partnered up with a guy called Steve.

Jasper looked at me and I could see the wheels turning. "Hmm . . . strange you never mentioned this last time you were here, Edward." His hand stilled but remained resting on my knee. "If I'd know that little snippet of information, then I would have . . ."

"Edward Cullen, shame on you for keeping Jasper all to yourself!" Alec's singsong voice interrupted Jasper as he and Peter slid in to sit next to Alice, and I was left wondering just what he was going to say. I barely concealed the growl that was fighting to come out.

_Fucking Alec!_

Both Alec and Peter looked over at me expectantly. I huffed a little, not caring if they heard, and grudgingly introduced them both to Jasper.

"Jasper, this is Alec Volturi and Peter Hale," I gestured to them in turn. "Alec, Peter, meet Jasper Whitlock."

They grinned and held out their hands to shake with Jasper. Alec held on to Jasper's hand far longer than necessary, quite obviously checking him out. Alec was a good-looking fucker and I wasn't surprised to see Jasper returning the favor. My eyes narrowed as I glared at Alec, and shifted my leg away from Jasper's side, slightly pissed off with him too.

The hand on my leg tightened as I tried to move, keeping me firmly in place and Jasper gave me a curious look before turning to make polite conversation with Alice's friends.

As Jasper sat and chatted at our table for the next half an hour, answering a barrage of questions supplied by Peter and Alec, the club began to fill and the scene around us became distinctly less innocent than when we'd first arrived.

I rolled my eyes, for the fourth time in the last ten minutes, as Jasper smiled but politely refused Alec's offer of a dance. Jasper's fingers had resumed their figure of eight pattern on my thigh and each time Alec made a blatant attempt at flirting, he would pause and give my leg a gentle squeeze.

Alice had been quiet for at least five minutes, which was virtually unheard of for her. She was staring at something behind Jasper and me with an odd look on her face. I turned round in my seat to see what she was looking at.

_Oh._

There were quite a few couples in various compromising positions and Alice was speechless for once as she openly watched what they were doing. I turned back and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Um . . . Alice?"

I grinned as her eyes snapped to mine and her cheeks immediately turned red.

"I didn't know they did _that _in here," she whispered to me across the table, but everybody heard her and stopped talking to look.

"Well they do," Alec said, standing. "And it's about time we were doing it too. C'mon Pete," he grabbed hold of Peter's arm and pulled him up. "Let's go have some fun."

With a wave and a wink in Jasper's direction, they headed towards the dance floor.

_Thank fuck for that!_

We watched them disappear into the crowd and then there were just the three of us.

"Right," we both looked back to Alice as she picked up her purse and grinned, "I'm just gonna go use the restroom."

_Subtle as a brick _I thought as she sashayed off without a backward glance.

"So," Jasper said, smiling. "How have you been, Edward? It's been three weeks since I saw you, has anything changed?" He paused, his hand moving a little further up my thigh. "You know, with Kate?"

"Fuck," I spat, unable to keep the animosity from my voice. "I haven't seen or spoken to her in weeks."

"Good," he replied, leaning closer and his hand crept even higher until the tips of his fingers brushed the ever-present bulge in my pants. I swallowed, vaguely thinking that I should probably move his hand away, but not really wanting to at all. "Is this okay?" he whispered, so close that I felt his breath on my lips.

"Yes."

"Good."

He reached up, gently cupping my cheek and drawing me toward him. My eyes closed as his soft warm lips finally covered mine and I sighed at how fucking good it felt. Instinctively, I went to deepen the kiss, but was stopped in my tracks by a very unwelcome interruption. For once, it wasn't Alice.

"What the fuck, Jasper?"

I felt Jasper tense before he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine. I barely hear the whispered 'fuck', before he sat up and moved away from me, his hand no longer on my leg. I felt the sharp sting of rejection and although he'd only moved a couple of inches, it might as well have been miles.

"What are you doing here, Garrett?" Jasper asked, looking up at the man now standing next to our table. He looked fucking furious as he stared between the two of us.

"I came to see you, but it looks like _you've_made other plans. What the fuck is going on?"

As he stood there waiting for an answer, Jasper sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes before turning back to face me. I got a horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was about to get ditched.

"Edward," Jasper started, his voice full of apology, "I'm sorry, but I need to sort this out."

_Fuck._

"Yeah, fine," I muttered, suddenly feeling like shit.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said looking so sincere, that I felt a jolt of hope that maybe he meant it. He gave my hand a quick squeeze and got up to follow Garrett, just as a confused Alice sat back down.

"Edward?" she asked, watching Jasper and Garrett walk off together. "Who is that?"

"That, Alice was Garrett," I replied, closing my eyes and leaning my head onto the back of the seat. "And I have no fucking idea who he is."

-oxo-

We got another round of drinks and sat chatting, waiting for either Alec and Peter, or Jasper to come back. None of them did, and eventually I agreed to take Alice for a dance. We stayed up for four songs and despite my shitty mood, she managed to make me smile and laugh.  
>Eventually we bumped into Peter, who in turn, pointed out Alec and his latest conquest over in the corner.<p>

It had been two hours since Jasper had left with Garrett, and I'd finally come to the harsh realization that he wasn't coming back. When Pete asked if he could borrow Alice for a dance or two, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to leave. I'd achieved what we'd set out to do by coming here; yes, I was as affected by real Jasper as I was dream Jasper, but it appeared that my new-found feelings weren't reciprocated. I really fucking wished I'd stayed at home.

I refused Alice's urging that I go find Jasper and talk to him. Instead I had a cursory look around, decided I couldn't see him and offered her my best '_there, I've done it_' face. She gave me a withering look, but thankfully didn't say anything else. She hugged me tightly, and I gave her a quick kiss, made sure that Peter would see her home and left the club in search of a cab.

How fucking typical that it was raining.

-oxo-

"Fuck," I mumbled, shaking the rain off me as I hurried through my front door. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I had no fucking idea what had happened tonight, but I knew I still felt like shit. I hadn't gone to Jasper's club with the intention of actually doing anything, had I?

_I'm not gay. Not gay. Not gay. _I chanted in my head, but when the image of Jasper and his _friend _came barreling into my head, I felt my hackles rise, my fists clenching tightly at my sides. There was no denying how jealous and possessive I'd felt as I'd watched them leave together. _Fuck._ I liked him - as in _liked _him, liked him.

I kicked my shoes off, not bothering that they splattered dirty water all over the floor, and threw my coat onto the stairs. What the fuck was I going to do now? Alice had told me to stay and talk to Jasper, but, of course, I hadn't fucking listened and now I was stuck in my empty house while they were back at the club doing God knows what. For once, I couldn't blame my stupidity on alcohol, because I'd only had three drinks.

I stomped into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, debating whether to watch some TV or just go to bed. The living room looked cold and uninviting, so I opted for going to bed. A fleeting thought passed through my mind, that perhaps if things had gone differently tonight maybe I wouldn't be going to bed alone. I dismissed it as quickly as it appeared, not wanting to go down that path.

Once I was in my sleep pants and a t-shirt, I climbed into bed, leaving my clothes from earlier strewn across the floor. I didn't really care if my bedroom was a mess; it wasn't as if anyone was going to see it. I lay there, staring at the ceiling hoping that I would fall asleep quickly and for the first time in three weeks, hoping that I didn't dream of Jasper.

-oxo-

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

My eyes flew open and for the first few seconds I struggled to comprehend what had woken me up. I leaned up on my elbows and looked around, rubbing my eyes but not noticing anything out of place. My head flopped back on my pillow as I listened hard for any telltale noises but the house was quiet. Grumbling about being woken up for nothing, I settled back down and closed my eyes.

_Bang! Bang!_

I sat upright knowing what that noise was.

I looked over at my clock_. Who the fuck was knocking on my door at_ _two fucking thirty in the morning_? I briefly considered ignoring whoever it was, but when they banged again I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs before they woke up my neighbors.

I peered through the glass, and stumbled back a little when I saw who was out there, soaking wet and shivering by the look of it. I yanked open the door, just as he raised his hand to knock once more.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jasper?"

"I needed to talk to you," he replied softly.

We stood there staring at each other, and I was more than a little distracted by the action of his tongue licking at the drops of rain as they ran down his face. It was not until he shivered again that I remembered he was still outside in the pouring rain.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jasper, get inside," I said, a little more harshly than I'd intended, grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling him through the door. "You must be fucking freezing."

I shut the door behind him and immediately went to take his dripping coat. He looked up at me, his eyes uncertain.

"Look, whatever you've got to say, can it wait until we get you out of those fucking clothes?" I said my voice softer than before.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and all my feelings from earlier returned in an instant.

"Really?" I snapped, and he at least had the decency to look abashed. I reached out and none-too-gently unzipped his coat, tugging it roughly off him before hanging it on the radiator to dry. Not once did it occur to me to ask him to leave.

Despite taking off his coat, Jasper was still soaking wet. If he wasn't going to get ill, he needed to get out of _all _his wet clothes. I tried to ignore the sliver of heat unfurling in my chest at the thought of Jasper being naked in my house.

He slipped off his shoes and I led him into my bathroom. "There are towels on the rail. Help yourself and I'll be back in a moment with some dry clothes," I told him, pointing to the thick white towels hanging up.

"Thank you, Edward," he said, biting his lip and reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He slipped the first two free, revealing a smooth pale chest and I hastily backed out the door before he could go any further.

_Fuck. _I thought resting my head against the closed door of the bathroom. This was going to be a long night. I had no idea why Jasper was here, or what had happened at the club with Garrett, and I needed to keep a tight rein on my feelings until I found out. With a deep sigh, I went back into my bedroom to search for some spare clothes.

-oxo-

"Jasper?" I called through the bathroom door, knocking softly. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come in."

I pushed open the door and almost dropped the clothes I was holding. My breath caught in my throat at the sight in front of me; Jasper was very fucking far from being decent. He'd taken off _all _his wet clothes and was standing in my bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him, the top of it sitting very low on his hips. I groaned, almost kicking myself for not thinking things through properly. What else was he going to do, when I'd told him to take off his clothes?

Despite telling myself not to look, I couldn't help but stare. Jasper's body was smooth, and lean with just the right amount of definition. I licked my lips, unable to stop my eyes from traveling lower still. The towel was wrapped tightly around him, and my gaze lingered over the obvious outline of his cock.

"Are those clothes for me?" Jasper asked, and I noticed the uncertainty had disappeared from his voice. I looked up quickly to see him smirking at me.

_Bastard._

"Yeah, here," I said, throwing them over to him and turning back towards the door.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Edward. I didn't know he was going to show up."

I whirled round, relieved to see that Jasper now had the sleep pants on. "Who is he?" I asked, dreading what the answer might be.

There was silence for a few seconds too long until Jasper closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
>"A friend."<p>

"What sort of friend?" I pushed, knowing that Garrett was far more than 'just a friend'.

"Look, it's complicated, ok?"

"Oh, I don't think it's all that complicated really," I hissed. "Are you together or not?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Sometimes," he whispered, still refusing to look at me.

There was one more thing I wanted to ask, and I knew that Jasper's answer would be the decider for me.

"Were you together tonight?"

He looked up then and took a step toward me. "No, Edward." He took another step, his eyes boring into mine. "Not tonight."

I stepped away and he followed until I was backed up against the bathroom door. "Why didn't you come back, then?" I said, my heart rate picking up with him standing so close. I could feel the warmth of his body, his naked chest mere inches from me, but I resisted the urge to touch him. "I waited two fucking hours for you."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, placing a hand either side of my head and leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head to the side, still angry. He ran his nose along the side of my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin. "I lost track of time. Dealing with Garrett took longer than I expected."

I snorted in response.

"He's my friend, Edward, he deserved an explanation. When I came back to find you, you'd already left."

"What do you mean an explanation?" I asked, wanting to know just what he'd told Garrett. "And how did you know where I lived?" The thought had only just occurred to me, but before he'd even answered, I knew there was only one person it could be.

"Alice told me," he said, pulling back to look at me again.

I'd decide later whether to thank her or not.

"And Garrett?"

"I told Garrett that I couldn't see him anymore." He leaned in again, pausing just before his lips touched mine. "I told him there was someone else."

_Oh._

His eyes darkened and he kept them open as he gently brushed his lips against mine, just as he'd done in the club. But this time, when I grabbed hold of his hips and kissed him back, there were no fucking interruptions. I closed my eyes, lost in the feeling of finally having Jasper in my arms and it was so much better than in my dreams. He felt solid under my hands, the slight scratch of stubble tickling my skin as we kissed and when he thrust his hips against me, I felt his obvious excitement pressing into my hip.

This was nothing like the kisses I'd shared with an inexperienced boy in High School. Jasper knew exactly what he was doing and it felt so fucking good. It didn't feel wrong and I didn't give a fuck that I was kissing another man, in my bathroom of all fucking places - because it was Jasper and I wanted him.

"Is this ok?" he asked, kissing along my jaw. "Is this what you want, Edward? What you've been dreaming about?" His hands were on my waist now, tugging on the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Yes," I breathed as his fingers slid underneath, stroking their way across my bare skin. "Just like that."

He pushed my top up and I dutifully raised my arms so he could pull it over my head. He slipped his arms around my waist and I gasped at the feel of his bare skin on mine. He kissed me again, hot and wet and hard, doing things with his tongue that made my head spin. His hands roamed over my stomach, slipping under the waistband of my sleep pants and gently slipping them down over my hips. I tensed at the sudden change in pace, and he immediately stopped kissing me, his hands stilling their movements on my hips.

"Edward," he said, dropping his head down and licking along my collarbone. "Relax." I felt the slightest hint of teeth, and sighed softly as my body responded. "I know what you need." He moved lower, his tongue swirling a path down my chest. "And I'm going to give it to you." His hands pushed my pants further down until they fell to the floor. "Now."

He dropped to his knees in front of me, slipped one hand round the base of my cock and took me into his mouth.

"Oh God!" I cried out, my head falling back against the door as warm, wet heat surrounded me.

It was so unbelievably good, I could barely stand it. He held me firm, sliding his lips up and down my length, and using that magical tongue to drive me insane. "Jasper . . . fuck . . ." I panted, desperately trying not to come in the first thirty seconds. It was fucking amazing but I still had some pride, and coming that quickly was so not happening.

He sucked me hard, swept his tongue across the head of my cock, and my pride went out the window.

I cried out his name, my hands now fisting his hair tightly as I emptied down his throat. _Holy fucking shit! _That was, hands down, the best blow job I'd ever had and when Jasper sat back on his heels, releasing me and licking his lips, I couldn't stop myself from sliding down the door and joining him. It took me a couple of minutes to get my breath back and regain my senses, and Jasper's soft laughter brought a lazy smile to my face.

"Still not gay?" he asked, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb. His blue eyes shone as he sat there, looking far too fucking smug.

"Still not sure," I said, my smile getting wider as he raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Well," he said, pulling me to my feet and sliding my pants back up, his hands lingering on my hips. "Let's go upstairs and find out." He pushed me out the bathroom door with his body flush against mine, reminding me that he was still hard and ready to go. "Lead the way." His breath fanned over the back of my neck, I shivered slightly and almost dragged him up the stairs to my bedroom.

We burst through the door and collapsed in a tangled heap on my bed, laughing as we bounced around.

"So, Edward," Jasper whispered, rearranging himself to lie more comfortably between my legs. "Do you dream about me every night?" He propped himself up on his forearms nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Yes," I replied, shutting my eyes and just enjoying his touch.

"Well," he grinned, shifting slightly so I could feel exactly how hard he was. "Tonight you won't have to." He raised his head and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Tonight, you've got the real thing and it's gonna be so much better."

"Oh fuck!" I gasped. The thought of Jasper here, in my bed, doing all the things that he did to me in my dreams, had my dick stirring back to life in no time at all.

"Is that what I do to you, Edward?" he said, his voice soft and seductive. "In your dreams. Do I fuck you?"

"Yes," I managed to say, despite my mouth suddenly going very dry. I was now as hard as ever and when Jasper rolled his hips, his erection rubbed along mine and a long, low moan escaped my lips.

"Would you like me to do that now?" His lips were back on my neck. "Fuck you hard and fast, hitting that spot that will have you screaming out my name?" He sucked and nipped at the skin as he whispered dirty things to me. _Just _like in my dreams.

_Oh God. _

How had we got to this point so fast? I should tell him no, that it was all too soon and I just wasn't ready for anything like _that _yet. But as he lapped at my neck, wrapped his hands around my shoulders to hold me in place and thrust his cock roughly against mine, I was gone. Lost to the delicious sensations that Jasper elicited from my body, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt, that I wanted him. I wanted to feel him inside me, his hands gripping me tightly, as he fucked me as I'd dreamed nearly every night for the last three weeks.

"Can I, Edward?" he asked, pausing while he waited for my answer. "I want you so fucking much."

I swallowed thickly, cupping his face with my hands and tilting it up so I could see his eyes. They were full of fire and need and my chest tightened as I saw just how much he wanted me.

"Fuck me, Jasper . . . now, please . . ."

He wasted no time sliding down my body, placing kisses here and there, as he grabbed the top of my sleep pants and yanked them down my thighs. I grinned at his eagerness and he shrugged in response, smirking when he pulled down his own and I stared open-mouthed at his cock. It was fucking huge and my legs instinctively jerked closer together.

Jasper's soft laughter echoed in the room and I glared at him, suddenly tempted to suggest a role reversal.

"Trust me," he said, climbing on the bed and running his hands gently up my legs, stroking and calming me as he went. "I'll go slowly, I promise. I want to show you just how good it can be."

Biting back my nerves, I nodded, trying to relax as Jasper hovered over me.

"Do you have any . . . ?"

"Bedside drawer."

I watched him reach over and retrieve a condom and the bottle of lube I kept there. He snapped the bottle open, slicking his fingers before dropping it back down on the bed. "Relax," he whispered again, settling back between my legs and leaning down to kiss me as his hand moved down between my ass cheeks.

He kept kissing me, distracting me with his lips and tongue and he slid a finger slowly inside. I tensed at the intrusion, but the feel of his mouth trailing hot wet kisses down my throat took the edge off. I felt a second finger nudging at my hole, but before I had chance to worry, Jasper bit down on my neck as he slipped it alongside the first. I cried out at the feeling of his teeth on my skin, and only when he stretched his fingers did I realize he'd added another.

It still stung a little, but as he moved them in and out, curling them round, a pleasure tickled its way up my spine and I moaned. My hips moved of their own accord and I felt Jasper smile against my skin as he licked at the bite mark on my shoulder.

He sat up, keeping his fingers deep inside me and reached for the condom with his free hand. I marveled at his skills as he ripped it open with his teeth and slid it down his length with one quick movement and added a bit more lube to his sheathed cock.

_Smooth motherfucker!_

He gently removed his fingers and spread my legs further apart. _Oh fuck_, this was it.

"Look at me," he urged, taking hold of his cock and positioning himself between my legs. I met his eyes and didn't look away as he slowly pushed his way inside.

It hurt, not gonna lie, but as soon as he was all the way in, he stopped and bent down to kiss me; the familiar touch of his lips and his tongue soothing the pain into a dull ache. Then he moved, pulling out and thrusting back in and I forgot all about the pain.

It was hard and fast, just as he'd promised and when he grabbed my thighs and lifted my hips I cried out his name as his cock hit me just right. Fuck, this was so much better than I'd ever imagined and I cursed myself for waiting three fucking weeks to call him.

He chanted my name, over and over, throwing his head back and slamming into me with abandon. "So . . . close," he said, in between breaths. "Come . . . with me."

Fuck, yes, I thought, wrapping a hand around my cock and stroking it for all I was worth. It didn't take much and three hard strokes and a twist of my wrist later, I was coming, my back arching off the bed as I shuddered with pleasure and released over my hand.

Jasper's fingers dug into my hips as he followed seconds later, biting his lip with his eyes shut tight as I felt him pulse inside me. Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. I watched as his eyes slowly opened, a lazy smiling appearing as he saw me looking.

"So," he said, leaning forward so his hands were either side of my head. "Still not gay?"

I laughed aloud, my sudden movement causing his cock to slip out and I winced slightly at the loss. "Maybe a little," I replied, grinning.

"That's good enough for me," he said, shifting to lie down next to me with his head on my pillow.

I wriggled the covers from underneath us, pulled them up so we were both covered and turned on my side to face him. I was so fucking glad that Alice had made me go to his club, and couldn't help but smile until an unwelcome thought crept into my head.

_Alice._

"Fuck," I mumbled, groaning and rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"Alice told me I'd be thanking her later for telling you about my dreams. And she's right," I said, pulling a face. "I fucking hate it when she's right."

Jasper laughed, reaching out to stroke my cheek. "Well," he said, his eyes flicking down to my lips and back. "She also told me that she'd kill me if I hurt you and that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"She did?"

"Yep."

"Oh," I said, grinning again.

_I fucking loved my cousin._

"So, Edward," he said, smirking and pulling me towards him for a kiss. "Since I don't want to incur Alice's wrath, I hope you won't mind me sticking around for the foreseeable future?"

"Not at all."

"Besides," he added, sliding his hand down my back and squeezing my ass, "we need to work on making you _a lot_gay."

**-oxo-**


End file.
